Beatrice
Beatrice '(ビアトリス Biatorisu'') is a mage of Beautiful Skulls. Appearance Beatrice is a girl with blonde hair, it is always in a pigtails style reaching her thigh. She have cat ears that she got from her cat mother. She always wear several clips for her bangs and ehe also has eeven pink flowers on the both sides of her hair. She is wearing a white cloth neck bracelet with hanging pink cloth flowers. She is also wearing a white dress that has a lot of pattern at the bottom part, the straps of her dress are loose. The first pattern is a floral one and the rest are checkered. She is wearing a lot of bracelets and rings. She is also wearing a white boots with beaded-safety pins. Her nails are colored pink always, and her guild mark is found at her left-side of belly colored pink. Personality Beatrice is a cheerful, playful, immature, and a childish girl. She always play pranks on people and if the prank worked, she will pull down her skin near to the eyes and stick her tounge out and bullies the person she pranked. Tough she is a childish girl when she fights she is as serious as a 21 year old girl. She is also an animal lover especially with butterflies. In food loves sweets and vegetables she hates spicy foods. In friends she likes playful, and animal caring person and she hates emo and animal killers. She hates perverted things and she is a joker also. History Beatrice is from a wealthy family surnamed Saya but she hates her surname. Her mother and father are working abroad which leaves their 12 maids, 14 butlers, 3 gardeners, 2 chefs, and 1 babysitter with her and her baby brother. She just plays with her baby brother and play with herself and also to play with the butterflies in their garden. Equipment 'Cyclone Bracelets '(サイクロンブレスレット'' Saikuronburesuretto''): Beatrice uses her bracelets as her weapons, which she throws it forcefully in the air directing to the enemy. She can create magic cyclones through the forceful throw. 'Ring Knuckles '(リングナックル Ringnakkuru): Beatrice also uses her rings as her close combat weapons. She punches her enemies forcefully sometimes causes bleeding. Abilities Magical Abilities Butterfly Magic (蝶魔法 C''hou Mahou''): This magic enables Beatrice to control butterflies of their own will. Butterfly Magic includes many abilities. Beatrice may take advantage of during battle. However, there are also some weaknesses that Beatrice has that comes with the nature of butterflies. Butterflies are day time insects, so Beatrice is defenseless at night or in the winter. Furthermore, Beatrice may control the butterflies to swarm, confuse, or even intoxicate her victims. Beatrice can also take flight, or to use the butterflies to camouflage herself to hide from her opponent. *'''Chemical Spread - This is a defense mechanism that is widespread and mainly based on the plants surrounding the victim. In many cases the plants themselves are these toxic substances that have no effect on Beatrice but can paralyze or even kill the opponent. *'Cryptic Coloration' - This spell is used by most butterflies and is used to camouflage Beatrice with the surrounding around them. This can be useful for Beatrice when she is hiding from her opponent. *'Flight' - This is where the butterflies will gather together under Beatrice and lift her up in the air, giving Beatrice the ability to somewhat fly. *'Swarm Illusions' - This spell allows Beatrice to direct the butterflies to swarm her victim and create illusions the victim will see in the swarm. Usually the illusions will be based on the victims past and history to distract them. *'Holly Blue Illusions' - This spell allows Beatrice to clone herself and to change herself into color blue her blue clone butterflies are laughing and she tries to hide while tricking the enemy. The enemy can get dizzy with the laugh. *'Purple Emperor '- This spell allows Beatrice to rule against her opponent. She swarm purple butterflies on the head of the opponent and the opponent's eyes turns into purple. *'Fortune Flying '- This spell allows Beatrice to see some visions from the future through a butterfly, she lets the butterfly land on her eye. Sometimes the visions happen sometimes not. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage